An animal model of acute hepatic failure which closely resembles human fulminant hepatic failure has been developed in rabbits with a view to testing the effectiveness of hemoperfusion through albumin-agarose affinity chromatography columns as a means of providing temporary hepatic support. The model induced has the advantages of being (I) non-hazardous to personnel, (II) fairly reproducible, (III) potentially reversible and (IV) closely resembling human fulminant hepatic failure in its clinical, electroencephalographic, serum biochemical and hepatic histological features. The hypothetical effects of different hemoperfusion schedules on the kinetics of depletion of a protein-bound substance unconjugated bilirubin have been simulated using a computer. The results suggest that simple alterations in the schedule of hemoperfusions might accelerate depletion of toxins from an extravascular pool and hence promote earlier arousal and possibly more frequent survival in patients with fulminant hepatic failure. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Scharschmidt, B.F., Martin, J.F., Shapiro, L.J., Plotz, P.H., and Berk, P.D.: The use of calcium chelating agents and prostaglandin E1 to eliminate platelet and white blood cell losses resulting from hemoperfusion through uncoated charcoal, albumin-agarose gel, and neutral and cation exchange resins. J. Lab. Clin. Med. 89: 110-119, 1977. Scharschmidt, B.F., Martin, J.F., Shapiro, L.J., Plotz, P.H., and Berk, P.D.: Hemoperfusion through albumin-conjugated agarose gel for the treatment of neonatal jaundice in premature Rhesus monkeys. J. Lab. Clin. Med. 89: 101-109, 1977.